Iron Fist: Gay?
by honored cur
Summary: Ava was dumped by Danny one week ago and has been looking into why what happens when she brings the guys shocking information that Danny Rand may be gay and they suddenly cant help but think about him. WARNING: Not for the homophobic
1. Chapter 1

OK so this was something i thought would be interesting if you dont like this stuff then dont read it other wise enjoy and please review.

* * *

Iron Fist: Gay?

Chapter I

One week ago Danny Rand better known as Iron Fist broke up with his girl friend Ava Ayala aka White Tiger after one month of dating out of nowhere Ava has not been seen since and Danny has been meditating a lot more recently but Peter, Sam, and Luke lives stayed pretty much the same sure they wondered what happened to Ava and Danny but not often then one day at lunch Ava runs up to them her black hair a mess bags under her eyes which still were a little red from her crying she was carrying a thick folder and smiled at the guys as she spoke.

"hey guys so I think I found out why I was dumped." Ava said proudfully as the guys exchanged awkward silent words.

"oh man I think she lost it" Sam said

"man I think her pride just wont let her accept she wasn't good enough for Danny" Peter added

"ok smile and nod guys she may kill us if we don't be nice but don't forsake Danny remember Bros first" Luke added they all sighed and nodded and looked at.

"So Ava why did Danny dump ya?" Peter asked

Ava smiled and put the thick folder down it was almost an inch thick "well you see I think Danny is playing for the other team" she added

The guys looked around confused and Ava tried again "um he prefers bats and balls to melons"

"what kind of comparison is that?" Sam asked clearly missing the hint as he sipped his soda

"you know he is a real sausage lover" Ava added and Luke crossed his arms confused

"I thought he was vegetarian" Luke said staring at Ava who smacked her face.

"ok lets try this again he is a princess" Ava said one more time surprised how stupid her friends were on the topic.

"Danny a princess of where?" Peter joked the Ava snapped and yelled at them "HE LIKES GUYS!"

Luke stared shocked at Ava, Sam dropped his soda spilling into his lap and not caring, Peter blushed and had an awkward cough as Ava covered her mouth surprised she yelled that out.

The guys then laughed "please got any proof?" Luke said staring at her as Ava open her folder showeing pictures of Danny in tight clothes one were he was wearing a skirt and many other strange pictures.

The guys blushed as they entered their own imaginations,

Luke was flexing his muscles as Danny in a cheerleader outfit was feeling his biceps giggling making him smile a big shining grin then he shook his head back into reality.

Sam blushed as well as he was holding Iron Fist who was holding onto Nova neck as the two flew in the knight sky then Sam started to blink and was back in reality.

Peter mind went off to his imagination at a home with a old fashion feel like it was from the 60s Danny comes in wearing a suit and a hat coming in "Honey I'm home!" he said with a smile as he comes in the kitchen turns a girl in a dress and apron around revealing its really Peter in a dress as they are about to kiss it stops. "WAIT A MINUTE I AM THE GIRL IN MY OWN MIND?!" he yells in his mind then smacks himself back to reality.

Ava stares at the three nervous blushing teen guys confused then she leaned in "ok boys now I want you to flirt with him and prove he is gay do whatever it takes to find out." She said staring at the guys blushing and nodding as she then walks away the guys glare at each other.

"ok then lets see who wins may the best man win" Sam said with a grin as the three run off to find Danny blushing and nervous as their fantasies play in their mind but they can't get it out of their head.

Meanwhile Danny Rand in his olive green shirt and jeans he was painting for art class he smiled as he looked at the trees in the forest he was painting then Peter ran towards Danny blushing " h hey Danny how are ya" Peter said twiddling his thumbs nervously as Danny smiled.

"I am fine what about you?" Danny said as he finished his painting but when he turned to look at Peter he was expecting his friend the witty photographing superhero teen but instead he got a red face nervous brown haired teenager who was twiddling his thumbs nervously first Luke was asking him about if he liked big muscles which he didn't care for strength of mind beats strength of body, then Sam came and asked if he wanted to fly and Danny didn't he doesn't feel like flying and now Peter was acting weird too was there some kind of bug going around? Danny put his hand on Peter red forehead which then got redder as Peter blushed darker and gulped then Danny said something making him blush more.

"Come on your burning up let me take you home" he said as Peter bit his lip

"um my house is being rearranged by Aunt May" Peter lied

"then I will take you to my place till she is done" Danny added as he gingerly took peter hand and took him to his place.

* * *

well thats chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Danny opened the door to his penthouse suite Peter was shocked he had no Idea that Danny stayed in the penthouse it was huge filled with nice stuff marble bookshelves lined with dozens of books written by poets and amazing authors, there was a bonsai tree on the table clearly carfully tended too a yoga mat and ball were on the balcony as long with a small garden Peter smiled as he then noticed that not everything was all peace and tranquility stuff a large plasma flat screen tv hung on the wall Peter had only seen a screen that large was at Harry's or a stadium. Peter was amazed and Danny helped him lay down on the couch then in the corner of Peter eye he noticed the skirt Danny was caught wearing it was a plaid colored skirt that didn't get caught well in the photo "So you wear a skirt?" Peter asked staring at it not sure why but felt like there was another word.

"That's not a skirt it is a kilt my history teacher is letting me do extra credit if I do a speech dressed like a traditional Scotsman I have been working on a outfit for it all week." Danny said as he started making some tea.

Peter looked around amazed at the wealth Danny lived in he had no idea then he noticed a picture of Danny at like age 9 in an olive suit with what looked like his parents then next was a framed news clip it was years later maybe a year or two ago at most Danny stood there in a monks robe and the headlines was "lost orphaned corporate heir to major family business returns" and Peter read and realized behind Danny's peaceful and tranquil teenage self his parents died on a trip when he was 9 and that's when the monks took him in Peter felt like he could relate but he didn't want to bring up old wounds so he move to the couch and sit on it was olive green and yellow lines which seemed to be a common trait with Danny stuff.

"Are you feeling alright my friend?" Danny asked walking over to Peter serving the tea which he sipped from slowly Peter blushed staring at Danny he looked so cool and calm no matter what why was Peter thinking like this it was just a bet to find out if he was gay but then things were going through his mind.

Then as Peter drifted into his mind peter sat there with angel spidey and devil spidey standing there but for some reason Peter was chained to his chair as they coughed "Well then I guess its time we had that talk" devil spidey said as he popped up a picture of spiderman giving a thumbs up with the quate "Gay or not?" underneath it.

A new picture came of spiderman unmasked giving a big smile with his arms around Ava in her white tiger suit unmasked and MJ on the other side hugging the unmasked hero as angel spidey started to talk "as you can see theres some lovely girls that you can hook up with have fun with maybe have a family" Peter stared at the picture smiling

Devil spidey pushes Angel spidey away and changes to another slide where Danny and Peter were kissing and Peter blushed as his smile shrank "yeah but with Danny here you can have all the happiness you want even if its 'forbidden' that just makes your intrest that much better" it said with a grin Peter stared normally devil spidey had something immoral or selfish to say but this all seemed generally good then angel spidey spoke up

"what about poor Ava she could get over Danny and get with Peter but she would feel so betrayed if she knew Danny and Peter had a thing" Angel spidey protested

"Yes but do you see all that stuff its like dating Harry but better!" Devil spidey said and Peter sighed realizing their intentions and then he heard a voice echo in the distant "..ter….pe…ter….peter…PETER!" as the echo got louder and louder and clearer Peter eyes flashed open he didn't just drift into his imagination he dozed off and apparently in a very unresponsive state based on the worry on Danny face and the spilled tea and the fact that Danny was about to perform CPR which Peter has no idea how to react to that and blushed as he lifted his hands defensivly as Danny sighed with relief.

"I am sorry you just suddenly stopped breathing and everything I was worried" Danny said as he went to get something to clean the spilled tea as Peter stood up blushing he was so confused now was he attracted to Danny did he like his stuff more than him or what Peter's brain was running way to fast the only plan he could think of was this. Danny came with some towels and before he could clean the mess he made Peter grabbed him and pulled him into a kiss then Danny pushed him back blushing.

"Wh wh what are you doing Peter?" Danny asked his face as red as a tomato

"well I was seeing if there was a connection…." Peter said not to sure what he did feeling really stupid

"Peter I am not gay….." Danny said Peter frowned feeling stupid and ran for the door running away not sure what to think as Peter ran for the door Danny shouted "Wait Peter please!" but it was too late Peter was long gone Danny banged his head on his door feeling like a jerk

"Im not gay….right?" he muttered thinking about what just happened and wishing he had his parents to talk too about this.


	3. Chapter 3HALLOWEEN PART 1

well seems like every hate mail i get i get 3 fanmail and i will keep this going if that is let me know what you think and i am sorry if you dont like it but i figured why not make some jokes about costumes hope you enjoy :P

* * *

Chapter 3

It is Halloween night and the gang is going to a school party and it will be the first time any of them will see Danny, Peter, and Ava in the same area Sam and Luke have been fine with everything but something was up with Peter and Danny has been in almost constant meditation and even hasn't come to help in any missions recently infact Luke came to make sure he was alright and not really Luke spent three days keeping Danny from starving to death in meditation Sam came to help him but unlike Luke who made Danny eat every time Same noticed Danny he would mess with him in fact his cell phone wall paper was his favorite Danny was skinny in his underwear wearing a lacy bra and make up all over his face two party hats on the side of his head over his ears and his hair was gelled up in a Mohawk after being dyed hot pink Sam was actually more amazed that he got away with it then anyone else did however Luke never let Sam near Danny again until he started to revert to his normal life.

Luke limited by his muscular build put some green body paint on and bolts on his neck and a suit to make him look like the Frankenstein monster, Sam was dressed like a vampire convinced thanks to twilight it would make him irresistible but Luke just snicker at him with his fake teeth his hair combed he wore a suit with red shades a black cape with a red inside and red eye contacts.

Ava was walking around since the breakup she became a bit of a mess such a big mess she could only think of one costume to wear and that was her white tiger outfit which made Luke and Sam feel a little bit of nervous that someone will put 2 and 2 together.

Then Peter stepped in a suit of armor mostly to hide himself from others because he has been really nervous and emotional recently he nicknamed his costume "The Spider Knight" since he put the Spiderman insignia on for a crest most people thought he was just being a big fan then as the team stood outside talking waiting for Danny where they all agreed to act like how they were before everything happened between Danny and ava Sam starts to giggle.

"What's so Funny Sam?" Ava asked crossing her arms

"well I left Danny a special surprise~" Sam chimed then Luke realized something

"You didn't touch Danny's highlander outfit did you?" he asked staring at Luke knowing Danny wouldn't miss this party and would wear his costume Same started to laugh loudly as the group heard Danny yell

"SAM!" Danny was storming across the parking lot his body and face was still skinny from his little amounts of eating and his hair was still hot pink his face was bright red and he had a scowl which was rare for Danny then Peter, Ava, and Luke noticed Danny costume Sam swapped for him Danny was wearing a old fashion gown like you would see on a princess even a small crown the dress was olive green with yellow trimmings and clung to his body Danny was clearly unhappy but for the first time in a long time Ava smiled and laughed like all was right again and hugged Danny before going into the gymnasium for the party Sam snickering ran behind her before he got one of Iron Fists famous punches to the face leaving Luke, Danny and Peter all outside.

"So your hair is still Pink I see" Luke said feeling a mixture of joy and need to laugh and guilt from not helping stop this but it maybe worth it Danny scowled at Luke perhaps for the first time ever Luke could remember.

"Nice outfit" Peter squeaked genially honest Danny scowl faded and looked at Peter with a small smile blushing a little bit more then Luke next comment made the two feel awkward "So now you too match Sir Peter Parker the spider knight and his lovely princess Danny Rand " Luke joked but instead Danny looked at his feet rubbing his arm nervously and Peter shut the visor of his helmet to hide his bright red face completely embarrassed he still didn't know his thoughts but he kissed some girls before and it felt great but with Danny it was so much different Peter couldn't tell what Peter didn't know Danny thought the same thing when he kissed Ava it was nice and gentle but with Peter it was more….magically? no matter what the two thought Magical was the best word that came to mind when they think of that event that may have killed their friendship.

"So I am going in you coming my lady?" Peter joked as he walked in Luke had already left knowing how awkward he made things.

Danny gave a slight nod and held Peter hand which Peter didn't expect throwing him into a confusion as the two went inside they started to dance with everyone else then without realizing it when the slow song started the two got close Peter hands around Danny waist while he put his on Peter shoulders the two blushed and tried not making eye contact.

Meanwhile on the sideline Luke and Sam walk over to Ava who was staring at the awkward couple smiling "well you look happy for stalking your ex" Sam said with a smile

"oh you wouldn't believe" ava replied eyes sticking to the two

Luke crossed his arms "uh can you explain why your so happy about this?" he said confused on why she was upset then she pulled out her phone and turned on the fanfiction app and showed her most common search was the superhero column were Spiderman has been paired up with almost everyone he met that as a super hero was single and almost everyone that involved Spiderman with another man was on her favorites.

"whats the big deal?" Sam asked not understanding the deal

"I am a yaoi fangirl" Ava said slightly embarrassed

"Yaoi? You mean that gay porn stuff?" Luke asked with Sam giving a look silently asking "HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!" but Luke didn't acknowledge it

"yes I love the idea of two men together and I am so glad that Danny seems to like to cross-dress" Ava said smiling at the two dancing then Danny took a deep breath and whispered something no one else heard it and the night went on and kids started to leave then as Peter waited for Aunt May to pick him up him and Danny sat outside Danny was given permission from Aunt May he could stay there for the night as the two looked outside Danny looked at Peter nervously

"you never answered my question" Danny said

"question? Which one you've asked a lot" Peter joked

"the one during the slow dance" Danny stated softly staring at Peter

Peter went silent no joke no sign of embarrassment thanks to his costume but he was not sure he was smiling inside but really confused as well Danny as he thought and then rubbed his head

"Sure why not…." He said nervous

Danny smiled and hugged him as Aunt May pulled up staring at them extremely confused

"Aunt May I can explain" Peter said staring at his aunt but she raised her hands

"I don't want to know" she said softly as the two teens get in the back and head home Danny held Peter hand smiling as Peter looked out the window more confused than ever as Danny question on the dance floor the same one Ava and the rest saw him ask but couldn't hear earlier


	4. Chapter 4

this one i feel like may need a more major warning nothing to big but just to be sure so then this is after the party from the last chapter I probably shouldve mentioned earlier but in case you didnt know already I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OF MARVEL

* * *

Chapter 4 HALLOWEEN PART 2

Peter and Danny sat in his bedroom Danny on the bed and Peter in the chair Peter had changed out of his hot bulky costume and now was in some slumber pants that were blue, Danny had changed into his own olive green pajamas and smiled at Peter who tried not snickering at Danny's pink hair.

"So um what shall we do?" Danny asked nervously neither knew how the other truly felt or even what they truly felt but they were trying to be friendly.

"well uh I got a 360 and some games we can play I mostly play games like Skyrim, New Vegas, Mass Effect, and Dragon Age but I also got some games we can play together." Peter said as he said the name of the games Danny mind took Peter well actually Spiderman and put him in the standard cover for the game Spiderman in the dragon born helmet and some norse armor, then for new vegas he was wearing a duster and a more worn out look, then for mass effect he was unmasked peter with a big smile in a red and blue N7 armor with a spider insignia on it holding a gun which he probably would ever use, then in Dragon age Danny saw spiderman with a bow and two daggers then he noticed Peter was asking what games to play.

Danny shook his head and looked at the game in hand, and they decided they would play mostly Resident Evil 5 and Left 4 dead 2 to fit the horror theme of Halloween.

Peter played Chris and Danny was Sheva as Danny kept running in front of Peter he kept making jokes about how nice his ass was which even though Danny knew it was in game he always blushed and shakes it a little bit in case he was staring at the real one. After beating it twice they decided they would play left 4 dead 2 Danny was Nick and Peter was Ellis as they stared at the lobby screen for hard rain on realism they waited for two people to join in then all of a sudden there were four gammer tags on the screen.

Webhead was ellis, glowingfist was Nick, richboy was coach, and spideyfan1 was Rochelle

Peter knew Richboy was Harry this was the best way for them to talk and be real friends Harry would rather be hanging in person but he was fine with settling with xbox live but Spideyfan1? Peter had no clue who he was.

"hey Richboy" Peter said over the mike he had grown so use to addressing others by a fake name that he even did it over live Harry kind of liked it he was never able to hang out with little kids and play pretend with nicknames.

"HEY THERE WEBHEAD!" harry said with enthusiasm never getting why Peter would refer to himself as webhead and being a fan of spiderman.

As they were about to talk spideyfan1 started to talk with a voice that Peter knew and it rang in his head with horrible memories "WHAT IM THE GIRL WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" the voice was a little different over the mike but Peter knew that was Flash Thompson.

As the group sighed listening to Flash whine about being a girl and apparently his first time playing the game ever not noticing the on screen instructions Harry kept trying to clam him down as Danny was picking up fast and grew very attached to the hunting rifle for a guy who is peaceful and meditates he was very aggressive with zombies maybe it was because they were not real or maybe Danny releases all his anger in games or something Peter decided not to go into the topic.

After about half way in and Peter making a few jokes at Flash panicking from tanks and witches Flash realizes they all went to the same school.

"OH MAN DID YOU ALL GO TO THAT PARTY TODAY!" Flash said with a tone that was joking but Peter felt like something bad was coming he wanted to say it's his spidey senses but no felt different this time.

"did you see that Faggot Danny Rand in the dress?! I mean man he is such a flaming fag man and I feel almost bad for Parker I think he did not realize Danny was not a girl dancing that or Parker is a faggot too!" Flash said Danny looked at his feet really sad they were small things but the struck Danny deeper than anything ever before Danny almost wish he died with his parents years ago.

"HEY DUDE IN THIS DAY AND AGE THINGS ARE DIFFERENT IF HE LIKES MEN THEN HE LIKES MEN IF HE LIKES TO BE DRESSED LIKE A GIRL THEN HE LIKES TO DRESS LIKE A GIRL YOUR WHO YOU ARE AND SHOULD BE VALUED FOR THAT NO MATTER WHAT!" Harry yelled in the Mike Flash sounded a little nervous

"why is this so touchy to you richboy?" he asked

"well maybe cuz I may have feelings for Parker huh maybe I am gay and I am in love with him or Danny because I prefer men!" he shouted in response Peter hearing that Harry may love him made him blush and Danny bit his lip feeling strange a little angry at Harry and wanted to take Peter away wait was this the feeling Jealousy? Danny never felt this ever before at least since his training made him not really care for another's stuff this feeling was so strange to him he missed more of the conversation between Flash and Harry. Peter was blushing darkley and Danny suddenly shut the 360 off confusing Peter who stared at him confused.

"Danny something wrong?" Peter said staring at Danny who face was dark red his eyes with determination and he pinned Peter on the bed who blushed looking up at him and before he could utter the word Peter found the pink haired boys soft lips pressed against his his eyes shut the kiss felt so good and warm but before the kiss felt bland just touching of lips this time Peter body was starting to melt with pleasure then he blushed as Danny started to unbutton his pajama top and kissed down peter neck and gently bit his neck Peter blushed darkly and moaned as the teenage heroes kept going into the night.

* * *

ok since this is a dirtier scene im ending it here if enough people review and want me to make a more detailed version then i will do a lemon (i think that's the term) chapter next but i will have to crank the rating up to M probably otherwise im going to continue the story

I also notice that less haters are sending me hatemail about this and i am grateful for every one of you readers for supporting this fanfiction


	5. Chapter 5 The awkward moments

i apologize now for this not being Lemon i never wrote Lemon before i am not sure what to do and i am extra sorry it took so long for this next chapter i took a head injury a few days ago and have been having trouble thinking

* * *

Chapter 5

Peter eye cracked open his ass was so sore from last night it was mostly a blur to him the two naked bodies doing the dirty dance of passion in bed he looked around on the chair was his slumber pants and on the bed was what was left of Danny pajamas.

Peter blushed as he noticed that Danny was naked still clinging to his naked body drooling lightly Peter didn't know to react until Danny did that last night he was a virgin he felt a little betrayed but his body disagreed it was numb with pleasure as he tried to get away but Danny had a good hold on him after about half an hour Peter slipped out of his iron tight grasp he smelled awful he took a quick shower and went down and started to make breakfast Aunt May was gone for the weekend thanks to her adventurous group.

Danny came yawning not too sure of what had happen last night Peter and him didn't say anything they ate peacefully silently not wanting to talk. their feelings now were even more unclear and the fact that it kind of hurt for Peter to sit down. Then Danny tried to break the silence "hey Peter look I really like you and I am sorry I forced myself on you it is just I let my emotions take hold of me and-" but before the teen could finish and his food there communicators went off telling them that the frightful four was back. The two nodded and changed into their uniforms but before they could get there Danny stopped when he noticed in the mirror that some of his pink hair was out he stuffed it under his mask and he never realized how hot his mask was till today.

As the frightful four was jumping around actually causing some random damage terrorizing people when Nova, Power man, and White Tiger were already trying to restrain them then Iron Fist came down and tried hitting but the heat from his mask made him sweat and get in his eyes and he missed then Spiderman tried swinging in he was swinging awkwardly trying not to move his legs much do to the sore ass and jumps on top of a car and gave a stiff position then the frightful four got away before anyone else could stop them.

When the team was all together and noticed the stiff position of the usually limber spider man and exhausted Iron fist White Tiger blushed and made a small fan girl squeal as she realized what they did as Nova and Power man yelled at the two not knowing what happened then White Tiger stopped them.

"guys can't you tell they made love!" she yelled making all blush with nervousness as they tried talking Spider man stormed off unhappy with White Tiger getting all sorts of looks from the rest of the city then as Spiderman hid himself he saw the big screen were J Jonas Jameson always would call him a criminal was accompanied by MJ who was smiling next to the scowling old man.

"Spider man criminal!" Jameson started before MJ stepped in holding a picture made by a fan of Iron fist and Spider man in suits at a wedding alter.

"OR MISUNDERSTOOD GAY LOVER OF IRON FIST?" MJ added making Spider man blush and sputter he loved MJ and now shes making him look like a public gay hero. As Peter walked around he heard some people yell at each other about how much of a disgusting role model the couple were now that they were labeled gay but many people were supportive and in fact wearing shirts with pictures of them supportive of the love and someone was wearing a shirt saying "Iron Spider Forever!" which made Peter smile a bit thinking of the suit he got from Tony Stark name shared the same name as a celebrity couple well now he has to think of a new name for the Iron Spider suit.

As Peter got closer to school his limbs were limber enough to hide the fact what happened between him and Danny when he heard some crying Peter being the good guy he was investigated and saw Flash Thompson crying staring at a bunch of stuff he pulled out of his locker as Peter got closer to look into it and noticed it was a bunch of Spiderman things and as Peter got closer he noticed Flash was staring at a picture and sighed putting it donw.

"Flash?" he asked nervously scared to be insulted

"hey nerd…." Flash said sadly and when Peter noticed the big jock was to sad to bother him he sat next to Flash and looked at him,

"whats wrong man your usually the big strong man arnt you?" he said with a caring voice

"it is just it turned out Spiderman is a Faggo-…homosexual….." Flash said wiping a tear from his eye as Peter was shocked to here Flash correct his homophobic language.

"uh I don't know for sure about that but is that a problem I know you're a huge fan of him though" Peter said scratching his cheek nervously

"My hero is gay and I was raised that being gay was wrong and I don't care what my mom and dad say I want to be just like Spider man no matter what!" he said making a determined fist and Peter saw a fanfiction he wrote fall out of Flash pocket and as Peter scanned over it he got nervous no matter how much Flash sounded like he was against homosexuality he had the biggest crush on spiderman then Flash stared at Peter and shoved his fake spiderman mask on him.

"ok now to practice!" Flash said and as Peter fixed it so he could see through the horrible eye holes flash made he felt Flash kiss him then Peter did what he wanted to do for years! He swung his fist hitting Flash giving him a big black eye and knocked him off his feet and he stormed off and as he was half way home Harry stopped him Peter smiled at his friend who nodded as the two decided they go to Harry house to hang out the two were playing video games and Peter still didn't get why Dead pool gets to kick spideys butt and then Peter got a phone call from Danny as Peter excused himself from Harry side he stood in the kitchen.

"Hey Danny whats up?" he asked with his charming tone

"Hey peter want to see a movie or something?" Danny asked nervously

Peter looked at Harry feeling like they were to apart so he went back to Danny "Nah I think I am going to hang out and do nothing" Peter replied

"what why you said you would….your with Harry arnt you…."Danny said with a hint of jelousy in his voice

"so what of it I just wanted to hang out with my old friend!" Peter yelled as Danny got more upset who knew someone so calm usually would get so emotional.

"but I thought we could get to have a special moment" Danny said

"SPECIAL MOMENT AFTER YOU PRACTIACLLY RAPED ME!" Peter yelled into the phone as he heard Harry start to choke on his soda beating his chest trying to help.

"you know what I am done with this call GOOD BYE!" Peter yelled as he shut the phone off and rejoined Harry feeling a little guilty for treating Danny so mean but he didn't know what he felt towards Danny but he did want to be closer to Harry especially since they were so distant to one another recently.

"hey pete you ok?" Harry asked putting a hand on Peter shoulder as the two both lightly blushed and then when Peter nodded showing he was ok he leaned in and then smiled as harry leaned in as well the two pressed there lips together and Peter heart may have been beating a thousand times a minute but his lips felt like he was doing a simply hug from aunt may the warmth of a friendly kind gently force was there but nothing but friendship no passionate love like…. Peter pulled back

"Harry I am sorry I I got to go fix something…" he said as he walked away leaving Harry there confused as Peter left the house running looking for the thing he must fix.

* * *

well what do you think its not Lemon but i hope this was worth the wait please review and i will try to bring in some Lemon in the future for you loyal fans that wanted Lemon


End file.
